Foregin Exchange
by xXShadow-KissedXx
Summary: Dark themes. Bella is a foreign exchange student with a dark past, can Edward get past his problems to finally help Bella out when she needs him the most? i suck at summaries, so just check it out and see for urselves... *REVIEW*
1. PreFace

**Mi computer is driving me insane. Lately it's been going slower and it's pissing me off :[ Anyway I wanna try and start a new story cos I'm losing my spark for xXBloody RosesXx so idk if I'm going to finish that. Review this or message me telling me if u want me to continue. Lack of reviews suuuckkk. **

**Caution Dark themes.**

**Here's Foreign Echange.**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 1- Prologue

I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. I lost myself a long time ago. The cutting. The not giving a shit. Me? I'm Bella Swan. I live in Russia. I live in a small town called Kashin.** [it's real, but it's got a make believe plot cos I've never been there.] **I am the daughter of the oh so special Charlie Swan. The motherfucker doesn't deserve to live.

I'm nothing special. I dress poorly, but that's because I am poor. I have been raised and taught that I am a nobody and never will be a somebody. As for my mother. She's long gone. She was the only smart one in this situation. I wish I could leave but no such luck would ever come my way. Never.

I am 16 years old and a cutter. Of course it's my secret and no one has or will ever know. I started cutting when I was 7. When all the abuse started. When my mom left Charlie without any fair warning, he took out his anger on me, a poor defense-less little seven year old. I was too little to remember much, and because of the supposed trauma I have also block out parts of my non-existent childhood I don't remember or don't want to remember.

I mostly dress in dark colors, but on the occasional happy day I wear the brightest thing possibly imaginable. Now as I get ready for school I wear black. All black. I was pissed, last night from Charlie's little session's has left me an emotional wreck. I was the farthest thing away from happy. His session's are when he beats me and leaves me alone to suffer from his doings. He took my innocence away from me when I was merely 8 years of age.

*Flashback*

"Hey Bells wanna play with me?" I knew his games. His games never ended well on my behalf. I shook my head carefully avoiding to make him angrier.

"No daddy, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep…" He cut me off annoyed.

"Bellsy-wellsy you know you wanna play with daddy, oh baby come here!" What on earth was he doing, he sounded happy.

I crept closer wanting to know why he was sounding like he was, I got to my room and he was sitting there in his boxers on my bed. "D-dad? Why are you in here?"

"Is it wrong to want to play with my little girl?"

I shook my head no.

I wanted to make him happy. So I asked what we were going to play.

He slowly walked over to me and slapped me across my face then blindfolded me. I started steadily crying without making a sound. If I made noises he took pleasure in that. He roughly un-dressed me and laid me on my bed.

*End Flashback*

Wasn't my life just peachy? Not. Today was my first day of sophomore year. Which was going to be hell. Why? Because I was the weird kid in school. The only emo ever here I guess. The loner. The outcast. I think you get it. I didn't have any friends. I glanced in my mirror brushed my light brown hair quickly then took off to school.

I had a feeling I was going to be late.

But I wasn't. I got there as soon as the bell rang and took my seat in Art class. It was all intro on what we were going to be doing. Myself I wanted to be a charcoal artist one day if not a photographer. I was the example when most people said only kids with emotional and family problems drew good. I believed that highly.

Mr. Danzig was my father's friend so of course he knew what Charlie was up to everyday. Did he stop it? Hell no! Occasionally he would join in on whatever Charlie had planned for me. But owell, I knew I deserved it.

Classes were good up until lunch that's when I was called down to the principal's office.

"Hello Swan!" Mr. Ashkov said extending his hand for me to shake. "I bet you're wondering 'what brings you here' am I correct?"

I shook my head.

"Well since you have the highest GPA you've qualified for one of the most amazing experiences ever."

"And that might be?" I pushed him.

"Here here's some pamphlets to look at."

"Foreign exchange?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "And do you honestly think I could make it way out to," I looked at it again. "Forks?"

"Yes I honestly do, and it lasts for the remaining term from age of 16-18, so if you like it there by the time you're legal you can stay."

"I think I have to have a talk with my dad first, sound good?"

"Very good Bella, deadlines in one week, have it to me by then and we can schedule everything?"

"Ok, bye Mr. Ashkov." I stood and left his office, only to glance down to the pamphlet, Forks, Washington. I wonder what this 'Washington' might be? And the name of my host family would be Cullen.

I looked at the family picture they sent for me. The hottest chick in the world, and I don't go that way, she was just so stunningly beautiful. A short pixie-like girl, she looked like she ran on energy drinks, so hyper looking. A curly haired blonde circled his arms around pixie-girl's tiny waist. Then there was the largest, he reminded me of a gigantic teddy bear though. I caught a look of the bronzed haired beauty. He has to be the hottest guy on the planet. I shall call him carrot head.

The family's parents stood in front of them all. They looked like the family I never had.

Okay, so we had 'Super model,' 'Pixie-girl,' 'ladies man,' 'Teddy Bear,' 'Carrot,' and the parents.

Man I wanted this more than anything. I just hope Charlie would agree…

**Yupp this is where I end this story. [obviously] This is short because this is the preface. I would love some story ideas… and if I should keep writing this?**

***REVIEW'S ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED***


	2. Slave :P

**Omg : D thank you ****KeyKeysagalover4eva**** I swear you are the bestest person in the whole widest world ^-^ Ppl add me on myspace, follow me on twitter, myyearbook? I've got almost anything. Check out mai profile on here for more details… **

**Anyways heres foreign exchange…**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 2- Slave

I kept glancing at my new photo of my host family. It seemed like the perfect life I never had. They had parents. And the only thing I knew about my mom was well nothing. Not a hint or anything. She dumped Charlie and he's been taking it out on me ever since. I didn't even know what she looked like, eye color, body type. Was she fat, skinny, or in between. How did she smell? Motherly? Sweet? Welcoming? I would never know!

She could be dead for all I know. Or she could be on the other side of the world, living out a bigger dream than raising her daughter and looking after her husband. I think she left when I was born. Again Charlie refused to elaborate. On anything. I at least think I'm entitled to know who the person who brought me into the world looked like. Did she look like me?

"You fat pig!" Charlie kicked me in the back of my knee making me flail forward like a moron. Of course I shouldn't ever have hoped I could belong to a family. That's so naïve of me. "Why in the fuck do you think I would let you go to a fucking 'Washington?' What the hell is that anyway! A carnival?" I laid there emotionless, knowing he only wanted me to have a reaction. My reactions pleased him. Rebellious or not.

He gave me a murderous glare that told me to speak or die. Ridiculous or not; he wasn't kidding.

"You could let me go to get me out of your hair. Aren't you always complaining how bad you wish for some alone time?"

He looked like he was thinking it over in his head. And the look he gave made me almost sigh relieved. "Fine!" He grumbled. "But one condition fat ass!" He waited for me to respond. I shook my head. "You will do everything I ask with no backtalk, if you thought I made it hell now you've got a whole level coming!"

He got on top of me, because I was still on the floor, and roughly grabbed my boobs. So this was how it was going to be? Not like I could do anything in the long run. I laid there and took everything he did to me. He didn't rape me tonight, he just touched and felt me, saying how he apologized for everything he's ever done to me. No I didn't believe that at all.

"Do you love me Bella?" I didn't know how to answer that. He had caught me off guard with that question. He noticed my hesitation. He grabbed me up from the kitchen floor by my hair and yanked me hardly back to his chest. It was really un-rational but he pulled out his pocket knife. Which was ironic because that same knife used to be my emo tool. I almost took my life with it, I almost took Charlie's life with it.

He raised up a sleeve on my shirt and stared at my cuts. "I did this to you bitch?" He asked almost concerned. He wanted to know if he made me feel so horribly bad that I did this to myself thinking of him. He probably felt like he won a prize.

He yanked me back harder waiting for an answer. "Did you whore?"

"Yes!" I managed.

"Good!" I was right. "Now, when I do this to you," He took the knife and carved Ploha in my right arm. On the soft side where I always cut. Charlie has etched himself into my arm until I die. Ploha in my country meant 'Bad.' "You will remember me where ever you go. Whenever you decide to be the emo bitch you are alright?"

I shook my head in agreeance knowing that's what he was wanting me to do at this point.

"Ok, more to the terms to you going to the Washington got it?"

I nodded. I didn't dare talk to him without him hurting me.

"First off, I now proclaim you my personal slave." I mentally scoffed. Wasn't that what I already was to him? "And behave do you understand me? And I ask nothing else of you." Well damn I already did all of that. I think this is just an excuse to get rid of me. I really think he wants me gone for real.

I shook my head. I do that a lot when I'm around Charlie. It keeps my sessions short and less painful if I don't slip and talk without being asked to.

He punched me in my face and straddled me on the floor once more. "Make dinner and make things presentable, I'm expecting someone, and I need it to be just right!" His eyes glinted with something of the lines of longing. I looked at him bewildered, what the hell?

"Oh, I'm expecting this woman over and all." Charlie with a woman? I sure as hell felt sorry for whoever he roped into his sick sadistic games for sure. I laid ther staring at him like a moron, which only got me a slap in the face. "Well go!" He barked.

I scurried out to the living room. We had such a small house with one bedroom. I slept on the couch and Charlie got the room. We were poor too but at least we had a decent place to stay. We had a one level house. It came with a kitchen, bedroom, living room, and a bathroom. And the bathroom only had a toilet so we had to go to the local police station where he worked to shower.

I picked up in my 'bedroom' and took the blankets and put them under the couch. After that I went to the kitchen and tidied up in there, I went to the fridge and pulled out what Charlie wanted me to fix for him and his 'date.'

He wanted me to make some Pelmeni. It's a Russian food. Very disgusting if you ask a vegetarian like me. It consists of beef and pork eggs and some other stuff wrapped in dough. I got to work on that while I prepared them some zaedkami; like a desert. I made some chocolate vodka. I know I'm asking for it using alcohol and giving it to Charlie, but it's his favorite and yes I'm being a very ass kisser right now.

Charlie told me not to bother him because he was trying to get ready for his dinner date. If you asked me he sounded more like a teenage girl than anything. I would be happy for him, but I know he would never change if he did fall in love, so I just take pity on this woman he's invited over.

When seven o'clock came around everything was spotless and ready to go. At 7:30 there was a light knocking on the door. "Get the door fat ass!" Charlie whisper yelled at me.

I nodded my head and got the door.

When it opened I saw a very gorgeous woman in her late to middle thirties. She had black hair, blue eyes and pale features. She looked too sweet to be the victim of Charlie's games. I stepped aside to let her in.

"Bella this is Amelia, Amelia this is my lovely daughter Bella!" I shook her hand and then Charlie spoke quietly in my ear. "Go outside and come back in about 3 or 4 hours alright? Either that or go to my room and keep your nasty fingers off of my stuff got it? Now what do you want?"

"Can I stay in your room? I promise not to touch anything?"

He sighed. "Fine."

He took Amelia's hand and led her to the tiny kitchen. I went to Charlie's room and moped around. 3 to 4 hours! What in the hell am I supposed to do for that long? Pretty soon I made the mistake of falling asleep on Charlie's comfortable bed.

I dreamt of Carrot and Pixie-girl. She was hyper as hell and was crying about losing something. I comforted her! I don't know why me the emo kid would comfort someone else! And that's when Carrot came in. He was dressed just like he came out of an Aeropostale magazine, which made me dislike him a bit. I wasn't into brand names, and I despised anyone who wore them.

"Hey Bella! Want to pet my purple unicorn?" Pixie-girl asked.

"Fuck that! I bet Bella would rather ride it!" Carrot protested. "Right Bella? Ride the unicorn!"

"But I want my turtle!" I whined.

I ended up falling off the thing while it was flying which made me jolt straight up in Charlie's bed. I glanced at the clock 4am? Where did the time go? I stood up panicked. Charlie was supposed to come get me in 4 hours, it was well over the allowed alone time. I got up and stretched. And went towards his door.

I glanced out and it was pitch black. I found a light switch and nothing. Nobody was here! I walked over to the couch and saw a note he left me:

**Going out. Hopefully getting laid. See you sometime later.**

**-Charlie**

Well that's kind of disturbing to know. Why couldn't he just say going out be back soon like a normal person?

I stayed up the rest of the night until it was time for school. I grabbed everything and was off. I passed the principal's office first and dropped off my foreign exchange paper signed.

"He said yes?" Mr. Ashkov asked excitedly.

"Yeah he did, it took quite a lot of persuading, but he finally caved!" I smiled at him.

"Alright well were going to set up everything with the family for you today, we need you to be present for this, so we excused you from all your classes today to help us out."

"What kind of help would you like me to do?" I asked nervously.

"You see we have this webcam were going to hook it up and communicate with them, since they don't know what you look like." He said gathering up a webcam and attaching it to a computer.

Within 10 minutes it was set up and ready to go. He sat down in a chair and turned it on. Then the other side flashed to life, the parents were there with the family behind them. "Hello there Mr. Ashkov!" The mom said cheerily.

"Ah yes, sorry for the inappropriate time! It has to be an ungodly hour over there."

"Non-sense! It's only almost 9 at night. Hardly ungodly." She laughed and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Alrighty then, here's Bella," He looked back at me and I gave him a panicked look. I wanted to walk away; mad this is going to be embarrassing! "Sorry she's being shy right now!" He got out of his chair and picked me up by my elbows and sat me down in the chair.

I must have been blushing bad.

"Hello there Bella! You're such a lovely young girl!" The wife said.

"Privet… uhh, hello?" I said making a fool of myself. I blushed deeper.

"How good is your English dear?"

"I know it, but it's not good to put in sentences and things."

"I see, well we can arrange an English tutor, oh my names Esme! How rude of me to not introduce myself! We're going to let you talk to each of our family separately if that's alright with you dear?"

I nodded.

Esme got up and the dad stayed there. "Hello Bella, my names Carlisle, how are you today?"

"Fine, just came to school." I shrugged. He laughed then got up.

He was replaced by the supermodel. "Hey, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you want."

"Hi Rose." I smiled.

"Is there any good shopping places in Russia?" She talked really fast and was excited.

"Not that I know of, I live in small town, and don't have a lot of money. Probably in big city of Siberia though."

Her eyes lightened up at my statement. The Pixie-girl sat on her lap and joined her. "Hey I'm Alice and I can tell were all going to be great friends!" Did she run off of caffeine? "Tell us more of Siberia and the shopping?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"I've never been there, so I don't know, I'm assuming it does though." I sighed, I'm a walking disappointment.

"It's alright Bella! When you get here I have to take you to some of the most amazing places in Seattle! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Um, what's a Seattle?" I asked confused.

Both their eyes widened at my lack of knowledge. "Don't they teach you that stuff in school?" Rose asked.

"We don't have a history class, so no they don't." I said pulling at the sleeves on my shirt.

"Well Seattle is a city in Washington," I began to speak but she cut me off. "Before you ask what Washington is, it's a state in the United States." Rose finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Okay ladies my turn!" The teddy bear boomed. He sat, "Hello Bellsy! I'm Emmett, don't you think it's going to be fun to live here in a completely new place?"

"Um yeah, I think so, I got offered because I'm the braniac at my school." I laughed silently.

"No way that's cool! You might be giving Edward a run for his money! What are your grades?" He asked interested.

"I get all A's and A pluses." I blushed.

"So does Eddie boy…" He was cut off by someone yelling.

"Don't call me that!"

"See ya later little sister, if I can call you that?"

"Uh sure?" He laughed and bounded off.

It was ladies man. "My names Jasper, tell me about how you live."

"We have little technology and my house is called a shack and its tiny."

"Do you have any animals?" He asked curious.

"I grew up with a pet turtle, but he, um, ran away…" I blushed.

Jasper busted out laughing, but got up and Carrot took his place.

"I'm Edward."

"Hello, I'm Bella as you already know."

He nodded. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I never really grew up with music, but I like stuff like David Bowie, and the older stuff."

"I have to teach you musical culture! That's not a way to live!" He said laughingly as he said it. "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Nothing besides clean, cook, schoolwork. I don't really have a life."

Then the webcam made sure everybody was in the shot and they all said… "We can't wait to see you Bella! Your Welcome here anytime!" Then it went off.

Well that was something….

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Eh? Lol the webcam idea came to mi mind at the end lol…. Ive been listening to David Bowie a lot so I had to make Bella like him, and cos hes hot ^-^**


	3. A new Life :D

**HEYA PEOPLE ^-^ lol… sorry for the long await for my story… At my ending authors note, im going to give u all some of my favorite stories I love to read on fanfic… **

**Oh yeah… this story will be all human, because I like it better that way.**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 3- A new life

I was in pain. The worst pain imaginable. I think I was starving, it felt like my stomach was eating itself alive. Grumble. I walked into the kitchen and peered inside the fridge, wishing that something would appear since the last time I checked. No such luck. Ever since Charlie brought home Amelia I haven't seen him. He left me with nothing in the fridge and no money. I couldn't get food at the school because everything they served consisted of some kind of meat. And everyone had to pay to eat.

Tomorrow was the day though. I was going to live with the Cullen's, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. And it was rare for me to show emotions, because I was raised in Russia, with Charlie as a father! I knew better than to be happy or sad. My face was wiped of all emotions. A blank canvas. I hate to show emotion anyways because it makes me feel weak.

I went back to the living room and grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. I didn't really have much to take with me in the first place. I had exactly 2 hours until tomorrow came, and then another 4 hours after that until I would meet my host family. So six hours total. I grabbed the bag with my clothes in it and started going through the stuff I'd take.

My orange tank, pair of jean shorts, black skinny jeans, my mother's wool sweater, 2 long sleeved shirts, some flats with stars on them, crescent moon earrings and my crescent moon spiked choker. That's all I had to my name! Besides what I was wearing now, pajama pants and a lime green tank. I wasn't lying when I said I was poor.

I haven't showered in a couple of days, and I was hoping the Cullen's would have a working bathroom or something so I could shower and smell better than now. I mean I didn't stink, but my hair was becoming a greasy mess. I didn't own a brush so I had to use my fingers to keep the tangles out. I put my hair up in a rubber band and decided since there was only 1 hour until I needed to go to school, so Mr. Ashkov could ride me to the airport I got ready.

I dressed in a long sleeved black shirt that said _love_ on it, my star flats, my choker and earrings, with my mom's wool sweater. **[outfit on profile.] **I looked so tiny in the mirror, I had dark circles under my eyes and wearing my hair up made my ears stick out. I hated wearing my hair up. I looked breakable, weak, frail, anorexic? Which because I was. I didn't have an eating disorder on purpose, it's because Charlie rarely allowed me to eat anyways, and when he did allow me to eat, I would have that sickening feeling in my stomach that wouldn't allow me to eat.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door with the picture of the Cullen's in my hand. The walk to school was bearable; I was just so tired and hungry! And on top of it all it started to snow! I fucking hated the snow! Now I was hungry, tired, wet and cold! Fan—fucking—tastic!

"About time you showed up Bella!" Mr. Ashkov bellowed from beside his car, he hugged me. "I hope you're ready to meet the Cullen's, they seem so much sweeter and nicer than you're current situation."

"I-I-I hope so too." My teeth mere chattering while I climbed into his old green car. Being beat by family members was normal here, most people chose not to do it though. School was still allowed to smack you around too. Everything here was so old fashioned.

"Esme seems just so wonderful and motherly don't you think?" He was trying to start small talk with me.

I nodded. "And hopefully it won't snow so freaking much, I just hate it here, because that's all it seems to do."

"Honestly Forks is one of the rainiest places on earth, which makes winter almost worse than over here." He glanced at me sideways.

Joy. Enter sarcasm.

We pulled up to the airport and Mr. Ashkov kissed both of my cheeks and engulfed me into a ginormus hug. I walked into the place alone, and I thought math was confusing! Trust me you've never been purely confused until you've been in an airport. I finally made it to my flight, USA Airline Express from Siberia. I slid into my first class seat and felt like I was going to puke.

The woman walking around with food kept offering me some, saying I looked like I was about to drop over from starvation. But with the sickening feeling that the plane made my stomach feel I had to decline. I had air sickness, but I didn't once throw up. I ended up getting about 20 minutes of sleep until my flight landed in some place called Port Angeles.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do next. I got my suitcase and kept an arm around my stomach, still feeling the sickness.

"Bella! Darling!"

My head shot up to the sound of my name being called. I stood there looking around like a moron. I finally spotted the large Cullen family. Esme, Alice and Edward was standing there. I walked over to them awkwardly.

The pixie almost knocked me over in a bone crushing hug. "Hello! I can't believe we finally get to meet you! This has been the longest week of my life, I mean I knew we were going to see you but…"

"Alice sweetie, calm it." Esme said. And Alice let go of me. "The cars this way Bella."

"I can take those if you like?" Edward asked like the gentlemen he was he scooped my bag up before I could protest.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Oh and I'm sorry for whatever Alice and Rose have in store for you."

I quirked and eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing too horrible, just girly makeovers, shopping, all that stuff guys hate."

"I'll let you know if I hate it." I said.

He laughed. "Do you like shopping?"

"Shopping for what?" I'm so foreign.

"Uh, clothes?" He stated but it sounded more of a question than an answer.

"I've never been clothes shopping before."

Ahead of us where Alice and Esme were walking I heard a huge gasp. Alice spun around. "You've never shopped before!" She looked a little scary at that point which made me stop walking and Edward ran into me, almost knocking me down. He caught me and I blushed.

"No why?" I asked and shrunk back a little bit.

"Do you at least know what a Wal-Mart is?"

I did the eyebrow thing.

"You're so adorable!" Alice cooed. "You're so foreign! I can teach you everything you need to know about shopping."

I nodded my head and we began walking again. Everybody stopped at a nice looking Black car, I wonder what kind it is. And like he read my mind he answered my unspoken question.

"It's a Mercedes," I must have gave him a weird look because he kept talking. "You had a look about you, I don't know."

"I like it." I smiled at Esme.

"Oh it's my husband's! He has to have the best cars here. What did your car look like back home?"

"I walked." I stated.

Alice just couldn't get enough of how foreign I was. She kept repeating how adorable she found it, and that Emmett was going to get a kick out of me. In a no offence kind of manner of course. Edward sat in the back with me, while Alice sat in the front and chattered away about the clothes she was going to buy for me. Edward kept looking at me, it was making me wish I could hide behind my hair.

I glanced over at him and he looked away quickly because he was caught staring. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. Which was hard because they were tinted dark. When the window started going down automatically I jumped back and gasped.

Edward snorted which made me give him a dirty look. "Darling it's okay, I have a switch up here which allows me to roll it down. I was assuming you would like to see the sights?"

I nodded.

"Where do you all want to eat?" Asked Esme.

"How about we let Bella decide since she's the guest?" Alice threw in.

Everybody agreed. "I don't know anything about food in the United States. So you guys choose."

"Alright. Do you like anything in particular Bella?" Esme asked.

"Well I don't eat animals, so I'm a vegetarian." I said not wanting to be a burden with whatever they wanted to eat.

They decided on Taco Bell. They got me bean burritos and a nacho supreme without meat and a Dr. Pepper to drink. Whatever that was, I've only ever drank water my whole life. I took off my sweater and sat down at the booth to eat. Edward sat next to me and Alice and Esme sat across from us.

Alice gasped again. "You're so tiny Bella! When's the last time you ate?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"How much do you weigh? Did you guys have scales?"

"No? I have no clue how much I weigh."

"Well try and eat alright?" Edward said.

I nodded. I looked down at the food in front of me, there was no way possible I could eat all of this. I opened the lid on my nacho's I took a bite and loved it.

"You like?" Edward asked.

I blushed with a mouthful of beans and cheese filled nachos. I swallowed. "Yeah this is the best thing I've ever eaten before in my whole life!"

"You're so adorable!" Alice stated.

"I think we've established that Alice." Esme scolded.

I ate half the nachos before my pants got tight around my belly. Oh gawd that was a horrible feeling, I felt fat. Charlie should have seen me now. He would never let me live this down.

"Full?" Alice asked.

"I feel like I'm going to explode I'm so full!" I held in a burp.

"Well that's the American way." Edward laughed.

When everyone finished we got back into the car and headed to their house. Esme told me she was going to have Carlisle give me a checkup. Weigh me and all that.

When we arrived at their mansion of a house my jaw dropped…

**And that's where I end this…**

**Here's the list of my all time favorite Fanfic's so far:**

**Loner- Nilla79**

**Hit by Destiny- ocdmess**

**To Be Loved- xNimC**

**Forget Me Not- twilightbabe101**

**Stop and Erase- twilightcullen21**

**Silence- Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever**

**Face Down- SimplyDazzling**

**Wide Awake- AngstGoddess003**

**Boy in the Red Sweater- Starrynytex **


	4. I'm so foreign D:

**Here's some questions that my reviewers want answered. For the girl who can't be named: I used the name for Bella's old principle from the Vampire Academy book. EXCEPT Adrian's last name is Ivashkov, and her principles name is simply Ashkov.**

**Another thing… My wonderful friend Albanie has made a banner, but photobucket wont let u guys see it if I post the link on my profile… so if anybody knows how to fix that situation, message me…. Or if anyone wants to make me banners, or a trailer and put it on youtube, I would appreciate that greatly. :D **

**Caution Dark themes.**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 4- I'm so foreign

Esme opened the door up to the big white mansion. And I probably gasped out loud, but I was looking at the rather big somebody who was running towards me. I could only imagine my face when I screamed and hid behind Edward.

"Bella! Give me a hug, don't be afraid, I'm Emmett, remember?"

I peeked out from behind Edward who was trying his best to keep his features laugh free. I blushed and stepped away from him, I held out my arms and let the giant teddy bear squeeze the daylight out of me. "Can't breathe, Em!" I gasped.

"Oh, right." He put me down and stared at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, your just so adorable!" I blushed deeper. "And no offence, but you kind of smell…" I gave him a dark look which made him change what he was going to say. "…nice!" He grinned. "Boy do you smell nice!"

"It's alright, I know I don't smell like strawberries or roses." I said.

"Hey Em, if you think she's adorable now, you should see how foreign she is!" Alice beamed. I think she actually took pride in my naivety.

"How so?" Emmett trying to be smart, almost made me laugh. But I tried to stay composed.

"Go on, ask her a question about something in the United States." Emmett was thinking hard. God this can't be good, on any level.

"Do you know Pokémon?" What the hell? "I take that as a no?" I nodded. "Baseball?"

"I know what sports are." I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but I don't think people here would call that very mature. I crossed my arms.

"What kind of places do you have to shop there?"

"We have markets, but if you need clothes or something, you have to go to Siberia to shop." I stated lamely, I've never been to Siberia so I wouldn't know, I'm only assuming.

"What's Siberia?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him, it looked like he was interested deeply. "Siberia is just a region in Russia, it holds bigger cities like, Novosibirsk, Omsk and more like that." If Charlie could see how smart I was I would have been beat down to the ground!

Edward nodded in acceptance. Alice made a very shrill noise, which caused me to jump. "You need to take a shower! We have to go shopping for your first day of school Monday!" Wait.

"What day is it here?" I asked dumfounded.

"Saturday?" She said back confused.

"Oh. I was just wondering."

Alice led me up to where I was going to be staying, and the whole family followed. She opened the door up to a gigantic room covered in purple! I walked in and looked everywhere. I don't think I could ever get used to living here at all. This was like a dream come true. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I composed myself and turned back to where everyone was. I smiled.

"Do you like it dear?" Esme asked. Her eyes were shining.

"I love it, Esme, I'm just not used to all this." I motioned around the room.

"It's okay sweetie, we want you to feel like your home here." She smiled. Ha. If she only knew what side of the train tracks I came from.

"This is so much nicer, trust me. I'm just not used to it being so big, and everything."

Alice took my bag from Edward and gave me a death look. Edward chuckled, because by then it was only us three in the room. "That, my dear Bella is the look of something about to happen." He said sitting next to me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I shrunk back and she laughed darkly. "I'm you know holding your suitcase, and I can't not notice how light it feels." She sat behind me and Edward and opened the latches of my life. "This is all you brought?"

I shrugged. "That's all I have. I never had much." She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Well I have to buy you a new wardrobe! Please, please, please?" I couldn't say no to her, and knowing her she wouldn't let this go even if I put up a fight. She shrieked and clapped her hands really fast. "Edwards coming!"

"Woa, woa, woa now! Edwards doing what?" He protested, I couldn't stifle my laugh this time and let loose. I've never really laughed before. After I was done with my fit of laughter I looked up and Edward had this amused expression on his face.

Alice walked out of the room to find me something to wear. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think clothes shopping is that bad?"

"Trust me, you'll never ever want to go shopping ever again if you go with the hyper pixie herself."

She came back then. "My ears are burning, is it I you all are talking about?"

"Yes dearest Alice, I was just telling Bella how much fun she was going to have with you!" I could tell he was faking his smile.

"Damn right she will, and maybe afterwards we can go to Wal-Mart. America isn't America without Wally World."

"I really want to see what this Wal-Mart is too."

Alice cooed how cute I was, and led me into the bathroom. "When was the last time you showered properly?" She questioned.

"Not for a few days, maybe three?"

"That's, gross Bella! Why?" She faked throwing up.

"Well we only had a toilet, no shower or bathtub." I shrugged. "When Ch- my dad would be home, sometimes he'd allow me to go with him to the fire station to take a quick shower."

"He wouldn't let you shower?" I think this chick was all about hygiene. "Okay, never mind, all that matters is that you can shower now." She placed the clothes and towel on the toilet and left me.

I peeled of my dirty clothes and took my hair down, ugh, I hated the filthy feeling I got when I took off my shirt. I climbed in and made the water warm. I used the strawberry shampoo Alice got for me and I immediately loved the smell. I washed up in like ten minutes, because I was used to taking quick showers.

I dried off and I looked at what Alice brought me to wear. I spaghetti strap black and white tank, bra and panties and some shorts. I put everything on with my mother's signature wool jacket. I didn't feel complete without it. I gathered up my dirty clothes and put them in the dirty clothes basket and walked down to the living room.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Alice calm down," Carlisle said. "I have to give her a checkup before you all do anything alright?"

Alice muttered something incoherently and stalked off saying to find her when I was done. "Edwards going to assist me with this, since being a doctor is his dream job…" I also sounded like Carlisle had a different meaning in his voice, whatever that meant.

I sat down in his office and he said I had to remove my jacket, so I did. I stepped on the scale, "Hmm.."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're highly underweight; tell me about your eating habits some."

Edward looked royally ticked off. "We live in poverty I guess, and I couldn't eat at school because I didn't have any money." I scratched my nose. "And were just so poor, we can't afford anything, so I eat when I have the chance." Last part wasn't a lie.

After everything was done and over with we went shopping. Alice led me into a store called Hot Topic. "Since you dress emo or goth, or whatever, I'm letting you go here. What size are you? Oh never mind, extra small it is."

I held onto Edwards arm. "Scared?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "Why?"

"I can get a little claustrophobic, and the people, they're everywhere, I'm not used to it, I guess." I blushed deeper.

"Bella!" Alice sang across the crowded store. The clerk looked pissed that some prep was in here. I walked over to her with my arms still gripping Edward for dear life. "You like David Bowie right?"

My face must have lit up, because she laughed. "I love him!" I smiled. I looked through the pile of clothes she had for me to look at. "Pikachu!" I squealed like a little girl.

"But you told Emmett that you didn't know what Pokémon was?" Edward asked confused.

"Pikachu is a Pocket Monster?" I asked more confused than I have ever been today.

"I guess we call them different things then." I nodded.

I ended up with 3 big bags from hot topic. With nothing but shirts and some skinny jeans, and some shorts.

"Victoria's Secret!" Alice practically yelled. Which made Edward turn a magical shade of red.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh you'll see when we get there."

Victoria's secret was nothing but skimpy things women wore to attract men. "Alice? I don't think I want any of this." I swallowed thickly.

Edward mumbled an, "I told you so," under his breath. Alice guessed my size and sent me in the dressing room with tons of bras and thongs, and whatever you call the ones that looked like thongs but were sort of booty shorts. Like Alice was a psychic, everything fit like a glove. I looked down at my cuts and wondered how Carlisle couldn't have seen them when he looked at my body.

I tried on the last blue laced panty and bra set before I walked out to see Alice almost doubled over with laughter. "What?" I asked.

"Go look around the corner; I swear you will just die." She couldn't get herself composed quick enough.

I felt like a creeper, I was taking small hesitant steps. I peeked around the corner. Edward was talking to a girl. A very short girl at that, short hair, beanie cap, glasses, everything about her rang, adorable. I looked back at Alice hoping my look said what the fuck. She just shooed me forward telling me to keep watching.

The girl reached up and stroked his hair. I felt a pang of jealousy. "Please go out with me?" She said. I think she was begging.

"Beanie, no, no offence, but you're not my type."

"What is your type then Edward?" She pleaded. It was rather pathetic really. If Edward said no, she should go about her business. I mean, she'll find someone someday for sure. Everyone would if they looked hard enough.

"Someone who don't beg! Please just go Beanie!" He sighed.

"Fine." She stated miserably. "But I will see you at school Eddie!" She gave a huge ass smile, worse than Alice even. When she walked out of the store I turned to Alice.

"Why did you have me creeping around the corner for?" We all walked over to Edward.

"That," Alice stated. "Was Beanie, Edwards stalker."

"You have a stalker?" I laughed.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." he said sounding offended.

"Give her a break, did you know her house didn't have a built in shower!"

He gave me a weird look. "Sure didn't." I smiled huge.

He muttered something under his breath I didn't catch.

"Oh Alice here, I tried all these on already, they fit perfect." I handed over the undergarments to Alice and she busted out laughing. "What?"

"You basically just showed Edward what you will be wearing under your clothes…" She trailed off.

"And?" I asked confused.

"Oh never mind cutie pie!"

I looked over at Edward and he was fixing his jeans in the front… okay then? I narrowed my eyes at his crotch, I understood now. I looked up to his face shyly he was looking at me and when his eyes locked with mine his face turned a deep purple color from embarrassment.

"Come on we got to go pick up Emmett! He wanted to tag along when we give cutie her first Wal-Mart experience."

I hooked my arm through Edwards and walked out to Alice's yellow Porsche. I can't believe she insisted to buy me everything. I mean I didn't have money, but I didn't want to feel like I'm imposing on them.

I laid my head on the front seat window and yawned. I must have had jetlag. I fluttered my eyes closed and before I knew it there was shaking, a lot of shaking. I bet Charlie finally came home. "I'm sorry!" I said and bolted up right. "What the fuck." I looked around, where was I? I saw Edward's worried face. Oh. I live in a Washington now. I let out the breath I was holding.

"You okay?" He asked. "Were at Wal-Mart now." I looked around and got out of the car.

I latched my arm around Edwards and walked up to the huge supercenter. Emmett was waiting at the front of the store for us. "You go bro! You get to take her eye virginity away!" I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I whimpered letting go of Edward and wrapping my arms around myself. Passerby's **[idk if it's a real word xD] **were giving us dirty looks.

"Bella, ignore Emmett, he's a moron, who can't think before he speaks alright?"

I nodded, not feeling completely safe.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that sensitive towards that subject."

"No, it's alright, I'm just not used to being talked to that way," I smiled but I bet it didn't reach my eyes. "Oh, and we call Pokémon Pocket Monsters back in Russia, so that's why I was clueless when you asked me." I tried to lighten the mood.

It worked. Emmett boomed a huge laugh that made others flinch back. "Loud ass Cullen kid," Someone muttered. That made me and Edward laugh hysterically.

"Let me rephrase that sentence," Emmet thought. God. "Edward gets to be the first person you walk into your first Wal-Mart experience with? Good?"

I laughed. "Good." I reattached my arm around Edwards not feeling completely safe around these unknown people.

"I didn't know you cussed Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Like a sailor," I replied.

We walked in and it was huge and clean and shiny! The rows of checkout lines were on the right and fruits and the deli was on the left. Clothes straight ahead and to the right, food to the left. This place was so cool looking. I caught Edward whisper something to Emmett. I gave him a questioning look. "Just wait for it." Edward told me.

Emmett walked up to a teenage boy about our age. His name tag said: Mike. I listened from a distance with Edward.

"Hey Mike!" Emmett waved in his face.

"Sup bro, how's it hanging?"

"Oh were great, I actually wanted to know where the damn tampons are." I stifled a laugh along with Edward.

"Dude, are you serious? That's an original prank to play on a Wal-Mart employee…"

"For real, do you want to deal with Rose and Alice on their time of the month? Be my guest." Emmett started to walk away.

"Tampons are by the beauty supplies and soap!" Mike yelled. Earning him some stares.

I busted out laughing insanely. Edward soon joined in too. "Bro, you totally fell for that!" Emmett said through fits of laughter."

"Fuck you too!" Mike retorted. He whispered something to Emmett then. He got the goofiest grin on his face.

"Bella!" He called me. I walked over with Edward by my side. "Mike here wants to meet you."

"Hey you must be the new student? Isabella?"

"Yeah, Bella though, I hate my first name." He held out his hand for me to shake, but he kind of scared me a bit, like all other guys. He lowered his hand but kept talking like nothing happened.

"I would love to show you around town sometime? If that's alright with you? I'd also love to take you out on a date?"

I stared at him, what should I say? I mean he seemed nice enough I guess. "Bella!" Emmett laughed. "You just got asked out, and you're just standing there and staring at him weirdly."

"No thanks, I've never had a boyfriend before, and I'm not good with… er… people in general." He looked angry but composed his face quickly.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school then?" I nodded. "Bye then." He waved and stalked off.

Edward was silently glaring at the back of Mike's head. "Bella, why did you say no?" Emmett asked.

"Just because, I'm new and I don't know if I could handle a boyfriend, and quite frankly, people scare me."

"Why do they scare you?" Emmett asked.

"Dude, can't you see that question was too much for her!" Edward fought.

"It's alright." I lowered my voice. "I've been through things a person should never have to go through. Trust me, me and people, aren't good friends."

I felt Edward shudder next to me.

Wal-Mart went amazingly good. Alice was in the junk food section trying to find things to chow down on while we had a girls night? Like a sleep over or something, sounds kind of fun, I've never been to one of those before. And now I wish I never was at this sleep over.

Make-up.

Hair.

Nails.

Clothes.

Plucking, Tweezing.

Perfume.

Music.

Potato Chips.

Cheese.

Holy Shit! And the freaking list goes on. I was _allowed _to leave when we did everything on that list. I snuck out into the hallway, and it was dark. Everyone must be asleep. I was hungry so I decided I wanted some food. Potato chips were disgusting. Or the barbeque ones were anyways.

I pulled my sweater closer to my body; it was kind of chilly in here. I walked around the kitchen island over to the fridge. It was dark in there so when I opened the fridge door, the light was too bright! I took out some cheese and lettuce and made a sandwich. I didn't want to dirty anything up. So I used a paper towel as a plate. Just as I was turning around the whole kitchen was illuminated. I blinked a few times.

"What the hell Edward?" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry I was hungry too! Sorry for scaring you." He grinned.

He fixed some hot chocolate. "What's that?" I asked when he sat next to me at the kitchen island.

"Here taste," He held the cup up to my lips and I took a sip.

I swallowed. "That's too hot."

"That's why it's called hot chocolate, did you like it?"

"It was okay I guess."

We sat there and talked about what school was going to be like, and how Rose and Alice tortured me with make-up. It was horrible for real. He laughed at that and told me, "I told you so." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nice." He chuckled.

"Can you tell me more about you though? I want to know everything about you." He blushed and looked away.

"There's not much to tell. I've never met my real mother, my dad is an abusive alcoholic…" He cut me off.

"Did he ever hurt you?" He had sympathy in his voice.

I nodded. "But the thing is, it's legal there."

"Bullshit."

I gave a sad smile at how much he cared about me. "I've been through so much, I can't stand guys, I can't touch them without having a bad reflex or flashback…"

"But you were holding on to my arm almost the whole day."

"I guess I trust you, and Emmett, he still scares me, but I know he means good. I don't know really."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, ok?"

I nodded waiting for more to be said.

"What other things have guys done to you?" I shuddered.

"Probably anything you could imagine honestly, I've got proof too…"

"Can't you use that proof to go to the police?"

"It's legal remember?"

"Crap…"

I smiled. "I know…"

"Can I ask something else that's been bothering me?"

I nodded.

"Are you, well, a virgin?"

I sighed. "I wish I could say I was, but I'm not."

"Forced?"

I nodded.

"Well that's all I needed to know…" He got up and walked out of the room. What the hell just happened?

He avoided me at all cost then. I didn't see him Sunday at all, and then Monday came…

My first day of Forks High School…

**What do you all think happened to EDWARD? Should I do an EPOV? That might explain things a little better… oh yeah im still hoping people would send me some banners of either of my stories thankies ^-^ email is on my profile… my yahoo please :3**


	5. It's for her own good

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO MAKE ME BANNERS? [sorry albanie] I have a really good banner but my profile wont let no one see it xD**

**People are mad at me for ending Bloody Roses so harshly and fast, but my product key was about to expire, so I didn't really have a choice… I mean hey at least I made it a happy ending… and thank you Melissa ^-^ you made me laugh like crazy… and as you wished here's EPOV**

**Caution Dark themes**

Chapter 5: It's for her own good

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella for the first time you could tell there was something wrong with her. She looked so tiny and fragile and well broken. There was something that screamed 'help' about her eyes. I had to know more about her though, this girl was intriguing to me. I don't know if she felt it, but every time she would hold on to my arm for dear life I would feel a jolt of electricity go through my whole body.

I wanted Bella in many ways. I wanted her to be my girl, I wanted her to be just my friend. But after she told me what she's been through I chose what was best for both of us. I may sound like a stuck up prick by doing so, but it's what's best for her. I decided to leave her alone and ignore her. Prick move right? Well I couldn't help it. I was scared I was going to hurt her or something too bad to fix.

Today would be her first day of school, she didn't have me to hold on to and to protect her, but she did have Alice and everyone else. I would be a complete nobody for her, only the douche who randomly started to ignore her.

I stood in front of my Volvo waiting for everyone to get out of the house. Bella came out behind Alice and Rose wearing that damn wool sweater she's always wearing. I couldn't help but take in her appearance though, she was beautiful. Long hair flowing in the wind, neon pink Chucks laced around her feet, Cinema Bizarre t-shirt, she was so fucking tiny, I just wanted to hold her. Get a hold of yourself Edward! I tore my gaze away from her for a moment to see Alice whisper something in her ear. Bella blushed.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Emmett asked her.

"Only of how the other people are going to treat me. I'm not…"

"…Good with people, we know." Emmett said. "Just relax, we got your back, usually people are nice to the transfers though, so your all good."

She gave the faintest of smiles. I started up the Volvo and not once did I glance in the rearview mirror. Not once at all. It would be to tempting to look at Bella. The ride was quiet and I could practically feel the tension and anxiety rolling off of her. It was amusing, because if you looked at her appearance you couldn't picture something so adorable so fucking tense.

We arrived within 10 minutes and the girls went off to get Bella's slip of paper and schedule. I hope we didn't have classes, but on the other hand, I wish we did. I could keep an eye on her without thinking I actually care. Because in all honestly I did care about her. I just didn't want to hurt her, so I'm pushing her away. Making any sense here? Nah. Didn't think so either.

I had an Art class first period with Mr. Rounsavall, Mr. R. for short. I loved to look at art but if you gave me a pencil and paper I wouldn't know where to start. Stick people anyone? When the bell rang Bella walked right through the door my plans were shot to hell. She walked quietly over to where the teacher was standing and handed him her slip.

"Everyone! This is Bella! She's our new student from Russia!" Mr. R. would take pride in her, she's so much different than any other boring person of Forks.

"Bella's not a Russian name though, it's what Italian?" The slut Jessica Stanley accused. Already making Bella her target.

Bella just shrugged, she didn't know what to do. Fuck. Poor thing.

"Anyways, Ms. Swan, take a seat next to Edward, and I'll be by shortly to talk to you about this weeks assignment alright?"

Bella nodded.

Her eyes lit up when she sat down and looked towards me. I felt guilty as hell when I looked the other way. I heard her sigh. At that point I got all my art supplies together, we were working on making Mandala's. Mine was crappy as hell. I would manage to screw up something as simple as symmetry. I'm more of a piano kind of guy.

Mr. R. came over to give her instructions. "Well since your new I'm going to start you on something different ok?" Bella nodded. "I'm going to have you make a sketch of something that you can relate to, but is also creative at the same time okay?"

"What supplies will I be allowed to use?"

Mr. R. smiled. "Oh Bella, you can use anything in this here room."

Bella smiled and followed him to the art closet looking a little bit uneasy. She brought back a huge poster board and went to the big counter to work on her project.

Lucky me. At least she gets to express how she's feeling, I'm stuck drawing even symmetrical shapes. How boring could fucking art get!

After an hour of suffering the bell finally rang. I figured out I had every class with Bella, and Alice had 2 of them with her. My next class was English with Bella and Jasper. Bella was the first one in and handed Mrs. Dwyer her paper. During the whole class the teacher looked like someone shoved a pole up her ass. She looked tense and guilty? Who knows.

When the bell rang I saw Bella trip and fall on her ass out of the corner of my eye. And being the prick I was I laughed and walked out. "What the hell man? Why would you do that to her, she's practically family!" Jasper scolded me.

If he only knew what she told me, this was for her own good.

Me, Alice and Bella had Math class with Stovall. I was very good at this subject I I don't say so myself. Nobody bothered to talk to Bella so far in any of her classes. She must have felt damn lucky. Probably felt like a freak at the same time. Lunch was next.

I made sure everyone was watching before I called over the woman who was going to cause me to die over to our lunch table.

"Hey Edward, can I touch you're sex hair?" Hell.

"What? No!" Beanie's face fell. "Come into the hall with me?" She agreed. I mean I think she would jump off a bridge if I told her to… Or! She would grab me and make us both jump off a bridge head first just so she could die with me…. Yeah stalker chick.

I wanted to get this over with and fast. "Go out with me?"

She squealed louder than Alice in the middle of the mall realizing there's a sale at her favorite shoe shop. "Areyouseriousyes!" She heaved it all out in one breath.

"Wonderfully great." I took her hand in mine and walked back out to the lunch table. I glanced at Bella and her face looked genuinely sad, good this is working. Alice piped up then.

"You and Beanie?" My jaw was tight. I nodded. "Do you even know her real name?"

"Does it even matter he touched me!" Fucking weirdo. "Well if you must know my real names Schuyler!" I didn't care. "Oh does this mean I can touch you're hair?"

"Woa, lets take this one step at a time, we just started to date."

"But I'm your girlfriend right?"

"Yes but…" She cut me off.

"Which means we get to do things as one, like if you wanted you could touch my boob and I wouldn't ever object… ever." She was being serious.

Emmett spoke then. "Beanie, what are your parents like?"

This got her going. "Oh my dads in jail for raping, and breaking and entering, and my mom did go away for a while…"

Alice gave me a knowing glance then looked at Bella, who was looking very sullen. I was doing this to save her. I kept repeating to myself.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Beanie kept following me around worse than she already ever did. Why couldn't I get a normal girl to be my girlfriend? I would have to tell her later that I was using her to well you know.

"Bro! Are you seriously going with Beanie the wacko? I mean for real I wouldn't like to get on that girls bad side! She could like… oh I bet she has some serious voodoo dolls of you!"

I actually wouldn't doubt that. Not one bit. "Come on Em give her a chance, she's really sweet once you look past the whole stalker part."

Alice snorted. "You guys aren't going to last, I already know." Stupid know it all Pixie. "What do you think of all of this Bella?"

I looked at her through the review mirror. She only shrugged. And continued to stare out of the window.

"Don't you care Bella?" Alice hedged on.

"It's his choice, you can't hold someone back from what might be love, I mean you never know."

"Such wise words from my little sis!" Emmett boomed with his loud ass mouth I swear to bob he needs to shut it. We made it home and to make Bella actually hate me, I put the icing on the already shitty cake.

**BPOV**

Art class was going to be my escape from now on. The Art teacher had a beard and reminded me of a modern day hippie. Happiness was radiating off of him. I liked him automatically. He gave me my assignment and I already knew what I was going to draw. I was going to draw how peaceful Russia was at night. The stars, the nocturnal creatures coming out, the quiet. That was the best part of my miserable day.

I was using charcoal. It was my passion. I was so caught up in my artwork I worked up until the bell rang. Mr. R. offered me some hairspray to spray it down and I rolled it up carefully and put it in my messenger bag along with some charcoal pieces and a kneaded eraser.

I don't think my English teacher liked me at all. She kept shooting daggers at me. And to top it off Edward was still not talking to me! After class when I fell he let out the harshest laugh… Fuck me! Why does anyone I've ever liked turn out to be a complete douche? Edward for instance. Nice guy at first, I told him about my life, he started ignoring me… this is why I keep secrets.

Lunch came around and I thought I would fucking bust out crying. Edward had found a girlfriend. That fucking crazy stalker girl. I swear she was worse off than me. And I knew stalkers… well I had one before, talk about freaky. Well he was the only one who ever talked to me at my school, but it was still annoying as hell.

They were staring into each others eyes and holding hands. What the hell? I was seriously falling hard for Edward Cullen. I mean could he not feel that electric shock that happened whenever we touched? I think that feeling was us connecting. Were we soul mates? It don't really look like it at the point. Fucker.

And to make everything worse we had every class together, and when some jerk Tyler hit me in the face Edward high-fived him and was acting all buddy-buddy with him. What happened to the sweet Edward I knew on my first day here? Where did he go? I want him back.

I walked out of the school to find Edward and Beanie making out in front of his stupid car. Yes I'm jealous. Stupid shiny Volvo owners! I wanted them to die. Ha. Not literally. That would mean not having a chance at Edward. Ever.

Alice kept asking my opinion but I honestly didn't care at this point. It's Edwards choice to do whatever he chooses. And who knows, maybe his 'nice guy' front was all a charade to get the mystery from the new girl. I mean it isn't such a big secret that Charlie beat me and treated me the way he did. That shit was fucking legal over there. I mean I understand hitting your kid when they misbehave, but beatings is bad.

A couple hours later I walked into the kitchen to find Edward sitting there alone. I decided to try and to talk to him, I needed to know… "Hey Edward!" I said. No response whatsoever.

I walked over to him. "Are you alright?" I asked sitting my hand on his shoulder and welcoming the electrical current that passed through my hand.

He tensed up badly. "Bitch don't fucking touch me!" He growled out. I flinched back a little.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't expecting harsh words like that.

"Oh you heard me," He stood up and squared his shoulders, not breaking eye contact. "I don't want anything to with _you_ or whoever beat the shit out of you, your dad was it? That's his business not mine. I want nothing to fucking do with you ok?"

My eyes started to water. This hurt worse than Charlie's words put together."But…"

"No buts bitch, now leave me the fuck alone." He turned and walked out of the room.

I could have cried. But I didn't. I did the stupid thing. Because I'm a childish person. I ran up to my room passing Edward in the living room, he laughed. Probably at the look on my face. The look of rejection and unshed tears. I opened the door and got a pair of scissors. I pulled them down to my left arm and destroyed it. I mainly tried to cover up what Charlie put there, but in my eyes it'll always be visible.

After I cleaned up my messy arm I looked at what I've done. Why should a stupid boy's words be able to hurt me so much? This didn't make sense. He had me under his spell.

Carlisle called me down to the living room a few hours later saying there was a surprise for me. I hated surprises. I could see everyone down there but Edward. But he was probably out somewhere sucking faces with Beanie.

The webcam flicked on and I froze in my tracks. Charlie? "Bella! Hurry up now!" Carlisle said. "Don't want to keep your worrisome father waiting. Ha.

I sat in front of the camera and started the most awkward conversation in my whole life… That is until Charlie broke the news to me…

**Whoop whoop :] howd u all like iiitt? I know its kind of short, but I keep getting side tracked. And I would like to point out that I might have said fire station instead of police station in the last chapter. because I almost did it this one, but I caught myself….. and u all should check out my new youtube video of me piercing my ear… haha yes ear… info's on my profile**


	6. So i really am unwanted?

**Happy late birthday to vampyreXangel10. I also have tons of new cool stuff on my profile, so check it out. I got a few trailers for this story, yeah my movie making skills SUCK. And if you look at the bottom of my profile I have some banners :] enjoy.**

**Caution Dark Themes**

Chapter 6: So I really am unwanted?

**BPOV**

Even though I wasn't literally in the same room as Charlie I still felt fear for him. And I was hundreds of miles away. That's saying how bad he frightens me. As I sat down on the giant sofa in the Cullen's living room and held back my emotions, this wasn't going to be good. No matter what he was about to say. The giant flat screen flickered on and there he was. Charlie-abuse your daughter-Swan.

He looked to see if anyone was around me, and there was-everyone but Edward. Jerk. Charlie put on the fakest smile in the world.

"Hey Bella baby, how's it in America?" He asked all casual like.

"Fine." I kept my answers short. I didn't need to have the rest of the Cullen's ignore me like Edward had if they found out what kind of life I used to lead.

"So guess the wonderful news?" You really died and this is your nice twin?

I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood.

"Well I'm going to be a father!" There was nothing but pure joy in his eyes and voice. Poor Amelia. I was angry, she shouldn't have to live like that. With that!

"You got her pregnant!" There was evident anger, shock and worry in my voice.

"Woah babe, calm down, I thought you would be happy for me?" The old Charlie was coming back.

"You haven't even known her a month, and now she's pregnant?" I felt so jealous, he was probably going to be the dad I never had to his new child.

"Oh come on, were in love, something you would never know about if it bit you on your ass." Mhhm, he's almost letting his true colors show. The fucker.

"What's going to happen to me?" I knew the answer before it left his mouth.

"That's what you wanted, to leave me right? Well now I'm granting your fucking wish, I've handed over your papers to the Cullen's, you are not my daughter anymore." He gave me a fake smile.

"Let me talk to her. Amelia." He called for her, and she showed up on the screen. She looked so broken, and beat up. This was no life to live, she had to get out before its too late.

"I know what your thinking," She spoke softly. "But trust me, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you." She looked like she was about to cry. "But when I have this baby, it will bring me and Charlie closer together, things will be okay for us then."

I wanted to speak back so bad, but didn't want the Cullen's to be in the room when did so. Instead the screen went black. I looked over to Carlisle. He was giving me a look full of concern. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Bella."

"It's fine…" I needed someone to talk to, someone to vent my frustration out on. I went back up to my room silently and grabbed my journal I brought. I hid it in one of my shirt pockets and wrote my heart out.

_Charlie is going to have a baby! I mean really? He's a sick bastard! I am going to feel so bad if he has a daughter. I bet her fate is going to be just like mine. If anything when they're relationship don't work out, Amelia needs to take the child away from him. A mistake my so-called mother made. I would never be wanted from my family. It's just so broken. The only real family I have now is the Cullen's. Apparently they adopted me or something._

_In other news, Edward is still being the douche he is. Alice and Rose are up to being the sisters and best friends I've never had. I loved Esme like a real mom, and I loved to hug her. Childish I know, but I never knew what it was like to have a motherly figure to hug, it makes me feel happy and loved more. I actually enjoy hugging Carlisle, even though I don't really trust him. No offence to him. It's just male in general._

_Emmett still continues to bully me around and joke on me, and if I'm feeling up to it, I sure as hell will clown him right back. I didn't really know Jasper too much, but he seems like an ok guy. I loved it here! I've only been here for almost a week and I've never felt so loved. It makes my insides tingle. I'm also still trying to stop cutting. Which isn't going to happen soon, I just need some kind of release and it seems like the only thing I can do right._

I closed the journal with a sigh. I was such a boring person. And I had absolutely nothing to do. I had finished my art project, it turned out good if I may add. I decided to head downstairs, maybe someone else would be up to something. It never got old walking around the house, everything was just so clean, neat and orderly. And it always smelt of food. Probably Emmett's fault if anyone's.

And being the klutz I was I tripped down the last, about, 5 steps, and landed right in between, no other than Edward Cullen's feet. He looked at me with an amused expression. He quickly stepped over me and walked up the stairs. Ugh. Motherfucker! What the hell is his problem! I have no idea why it hurts the way it does when he treats me this way.

I was falling hard for Edward Cullen.

Why? I haven't a single clue. He's a total jerk. I mean he was so nice at first, but now he's acting so different. And I thought he didn't like beanie his stalker? Stalkers aren't great for a relationship people! Damn mood swings.

I got up from the floor and quickly realized no one was home. I vaguely remember Emmett screaming something about going to eat pizza, I've never had that before. Maybe it would be good? I sat on the couch and waited. I had nothing better to do so I just sat there, like the boring person I was.

About twenty minutes later everyone came back.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. "I brought my favorite foreigner some food!" He sat down a large box in front of me, he couldn't expect me to eat the whole thing could he? Ha. I knew he did.

"Have you ever heard of pizza before?" Emmett asked. I knew he was being genuinely nice about asking me, but I mean, pizza is like international.

"Yes you jerk!" I playfully pushed his arm.

"Just wondering Bella!" He stuck out his tongue. I mimicked his actions.

Everyone was in fits of laughter, everyone except for Edward of course. He's going to be the death of me someday. Then everyone shut up when Alice popped in _"The Fourth Kind." _Ha. Making me believe was an understatement. It freaking scared me. Emmett took that as an advantage to creep up behind me and poke me, or do something that would make me flinch, jump, or scream in fear. I sat next to Esme and had a death hold on her arm, but she didn't complain.

Either way my insomnia didn't take over and finally got some sleep. I mean my head hit the pillow and I was out. I only remember Alice waking me up for school the next day.

It was colder out today. So I bundled up in a thermal shirt, a Pikachu shirt and the wool sweater. I got all my art supplies and my school stuff and ventured down to the waiting silver Volvo. I was the last one in the car, but I couldn't help it.

Mr. R. kept bragging about what I drew, he was going to frame it and hang it up in the school lobby. It made my heart swell, no one has ever done something sweet like that for me. It was a simple sketch of a building at night in Russia. It held so much meaning for me. Almost every night I would be kicked out of my house, so I would just sit there for hours on the roof and draw.

**[Sketch on profile-I don't own it]**

Either way I was happy. Up until that Tanya girl walked over to where I sat at Edwards table. "Did you really draw that?" Her voice sounded nice, but I knew better. Her cronies were flanking her. Lauren and Jessica.

I just nodded.

"What are you mute? I talk to you, and I expect to be answered, got that emo freak?" I turned around and that's where I made my mistake.

Tanya yanked my shoulder to where I was facing her. "What's your deal?" She asked angry.

"My deal is you! Why don't you leave me alone?" This bitch can't be serious? At least no one at my old school ever bothered me. I'm not about to take it from complete strangers.

"Bitch please!" She scoffed. She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Edwards mine, got it?"

I resisted a laugh. "Edward?" He turned and looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. "You can have him." He looked confused. "He has a girlfriend you know." I stated.

"Who fucking cares. This is the twenty-first century naïve Bella. Edward can have whoever he wants, and he can have me."

I furrowed my brows. Well she might be as psycho as Beanie. Maybe worse. Edward sure does attract some weird kinds of women. Me being one of them, but I wasn't going to let him know that anytime soon. The jerk.

"Isn't that right Eddie-kins?"

He slowly shook his head. "Tanya, I think you've lost it. I've been telling you since like kindergarten I don't like you…"

She cut him off. "Yeah and you've been telling Beanie the same thing too, and look where that's gotten you two!" She snarled.

"I don't like you. You're too stuck up for me."

She took off with her cronies flanking her. She looked hurt and pissed. Was America filled with Stalkers?

Walking out of English class was when I knew I was in trouble. Tanya was alone and coming towards me with a scowl etched on her furious face. "Bitch what did I tell you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I got snippy with her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, are you turning Edward against me or something? I saw you walk out behind him in this class." He jabbed my chest sharply.

This bitch was jealous of nothing. "Ok first off, I don't like Edward one bit, and secondly, I done said you can have him."

"I'm about to hit a bitch!" She screamed down the hallway. Having more than half the student body turn towards us.

"I don't understand your fucking problem!" I yelled in her face. She looked at me wide eyed. Yeah. Emo bitch is finally taking care of herself.

"Whore, you are my problem, ever since you came here, he's been acting different. And I blame you!" She took a swing at my face. I ducked in time for her fist to connect with the lockers behind me. Tanya let out a blood curdling scream! "I think you fucking broke my hand!"

"You broke it on your own." I said. I wanted to stalk off, but I didn't want to be known as a coward here.

She launched herself on me making me fall on the ground, so she was on top of me. "Smart ass bitch!" She screamed punching me in my stomach.

I grabbed her by her throat and had my fist collide with her nose, blood gushed everywhere. Another girly scream came from her. "Did I break your birthday present?" I said sarcastically. This made her grab a fist full of my hair then slammed my head into the ground. I've had worse. I could take a teenage girl. I kneed her real hard in her lower stomach making it so I was on top. I eat the fuck out of her.

She was getting in a punch here and there, but I totally won that fight. I noticed a pair of strong arms around me. Emmett. He just saved me from killing Tanya. I looked up at him and he had a disappointed look on his face. Then when we got farther away from everyone his eyes lit up.

"Where'd ya leard to fight like that Bell's?" He was so adorable. In a brother kind of way of course.

"Trust me, I grew up in Russia, learning to fend for myself, I know how to fight." I smiled.

The whole gang was out in the parking lot waiting for us, including Beanie tied to Edwards hip. Alice immediately rushed over to my side.

"Why on earth would you get into a fight? With Tanya nonetheless!" She sounded disappointed, but I knew that evil glint all to well. She was glad.

"She started it! I swear it." I defended myself.

"It's alright, the bitch needed to be taught a lesson from day one." She hugged me tighter. "What did she do?"

I snorted. "She kept accusing me of stealing Edward away from her, she should obviously be trying to beat up Beanie not me!"

"Hey!" Beanie said in a defensive way. "I would like to see her try and beat me up! I'm a freaking white belt in karate!" Uhh

"Baby, white belt means your still weak." Edward told her.

"Oh." Wow.

What the fuck Beanie. I swear she needs to go on somewhere. I looked over to Edward and he was staring at me, maybe thinking about something…

**EPOV**

"I swear to Bob if Bella don't hurry up I'm going to leave her." I mean I didn't really hate her, but she was as slow as a turtle.

"Awe, be nice to her, she's had a rough day." Alice defended her.

Almost five minutes later she came out of the door, wearing that damn sweater.

In art class I thought Tanya was going to beat the shit out of Bella. Bella seems so fragile and delicate compared to vicious fake Tanya. I mean she weighs at least a good 30-40 pounds more than Bella. Why the hell would Tanya want me? I mean I've done rejected her most of my life, so why would I ever want to go out with her? She's probably 90 percent plastic surgery.

English class was the slowest class known to man. That and Math. I didn't care for any of it, as long as you can speak fine, write fine, and comprehend fine, why do we need to keep re-learning this stuff? And what the hell was up with Mrs. Dwyer giving Bella a death glare! Everything was just so off today.

And after class, Tanya jumped on Bella again about leaving me alone. mean what didn't Tanya get through her thick fake head? I don't want her. So when they started to fight, I watched in amazement as Bella not only struck back, she won the fight! I can't believe it, my sweet, innocent looking, breakable, little, tiny Bella won the fight against huge Tanya!

I smiled on the inside when the principle let her go because it was self defense or something. I really wish I could have still been Bella's friend. I mean I lost a lot. But I wonder if she could ever feel the same way towards me? I don't think I can keep my charade up any longer.

**:P so what did u all think? eh, sorta boring, but at the end its like BAM! u werent expecting that were you! haha u prolly was…. anyway im going to sleep… mhhm at 4 in the afternoon got a problem *twitch* haha my parents fighting woke me up, along with a huge thunderstorm, and the phone ringing, so yeah it was impossible to go back to bed :]**

***REViEW?* pleasies? :O**


	7. I have Never

**Hello :D I want to thank everyone for reading ^-^ 7:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I decided I was going to type. the besties asleep :P has anyone seen The Fourth Kind! I swear it scares the $h!t out of me. its now mi 3****rd**** favorite movie out there. The Labyrinth with David Bowie is number one :3 And Remember Me is number 2 :P haha lol**

**Caution Dark Themes.**

**Oh yeah… this has some uhm awkward things in this chapter… just warning ya. and if you liked it. don't get used to it. Haha jk. :P**

Chapter 7: I have Never :D

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I laid there. Looking at the ceiling. Soaking in my own boredom. I couldn't stop thinking about Beanie. Or Tanya. I came to the conclusion that I hated them both. Along with Edward. He can burn in hell for all I care. That's a lie, I so care. I care with every ounce of my being. But I couldn't let him know. He would never let me live it down.

My mind drifted to other subjects then. I wondered if I got a boyfriend, would it make Edward jealous? That's almost impossible for me, I couldn't touch guys or be around them without having a panic attack or flashback. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward though, I wondered why he pretended to be my friend in the first place, why didn't he save himself all this regret? He should have never talked to me in the first place.

Apparently Alice told me not to go downstairs today, and I'm not going to go against the rules of the almighty Pixie. She wouldn't hesitate to take me shopping again. Such a silly threat, but I didn't need a shopping trip. I felt so bad for imposing on the Cullen's already. It was madness! I've never been treated this way before, if was almost scary. But I did enjoy it sometimes.

Today was going to be the day where all the Cullen/Hale/Swan kids would get together for a fun time. I could only imagine the pain I was in store for today. Not real pain of course. And I don't understand why I wasn't allowed to leave my room while they sat up. They wanted it to be a very special surprise for me.

Exactly one hour later there was a knock at the door. It was Edward.

"Alice said to come down now!" Wonderful he sounded to hostile.

I didn't even respond while I threw on my sweater and opened the door. Edward stood there awkwardly. I wasn't even going to attempt talking to the fucker. I strode right past him down the stairs. Almost falling in the process, but I caught myself like the many times before.

"Hey Alice, what in the world is…" She cut me off with a shriek.

"Blindfold!" She demanded. When nobody got her one she made me close my eyes. From what I saw it looked like a bar down here, lights flashing, round table in the center. "Lead her on over!" She yelled at someone over the music. The hand on my elbow indicated it was Edward, the sparks gave it away.

He awkwardly helped me into a seat.

"Open your eyes!" Yelled Alice.

I did as commanded and looked around shocked. "What are we doing?" It did look like a bar in here.

"Were going to be playing I Have Never!" Boomed Emmett.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Explain."

He smiled mischievously. "Well here's an example. I say something I've never done before, and if you've done it you have to take a shot of whiskey!"

"Okay? I guess I'm going to have to go with it." I replied.

Everyone sat around the small table with a shot glass. I was stuck between Alice and Edward. Saying he looked like he was going to kill me was the understatement of the century.

"Bella you first!" Rose chimed.

I felt uncomfortable as I thought for a moment. "I have never rode a rollercoaster!" I grinned.

"Such a natural!" Jasper spoke with his southern drawl.

Everyone downed the first shot.

"How long do we play?" I asked curious.

"Until everyone is shit-faced, then were going to play truth or dare. It's more fun when your drunk! Trust me." Alice went on and on. "Jasper your turn!"

"Okay, I have never been to a shoe sale!" Alice and Rose gave him death glares. They downed their shots. "Edward your turn!" He yelled amused at his faraway expression.

He smirked. "I have never had a boyfriend." Another one for Alice and Rose. It was my turn for death glares.

"What!" I shrugged. "I've never had one before!" I blushed.

It was Emmett's turn then. "I've got to think about this one. I've done almost anything." There was a chorus of 'true's' "I have never stayed awake over 24-hours. I love me my sleep!" Everyone downed a shot. "I got Bella's first shot and she didn't even wince!" He knuckle punched mine. I laughed. Me and whisky used to be best friends on my alone nights.

It was my turn again. This was too easy. "I have never failed a class." Only Emmett got the shot. I sucked at this already.

"I have never beat someone up!" And I was the only one who took the shot after Jasper asked.

Edward was next. "I have never touched myself." I blushed. While me and everyone downed there shots. Edward was looking at me with the biggest grin on his face. That only made me blush harder.

Rose said. "I have never kissed a girl." Only Alice took the shot. All eyes were on me.

I blushed. "I used to like chicks." I stated. "And it was one time! I don't now!" My face was on fire.

"It's okay Bella!" Alice slurred. I laughed.

It was her turn. "I have never been camping." Everyone but her again.

About 2 hours and twenty-something shots later I was drunk. I didn't like to get drunk, it reminded me too much of Charlie. But I was living in the moment right now.

"Truth or dare!" Alice screamed. Now we were in the living room. I was sprawled out on my back laying next to Jasper. He looked so stoned. "Bella!" I laid on my elbows and looked at her. "Truth or Dare?" She smiled evilly.

I laid back down. "Uhh… truth." Who knows what's up this Pixie's sleeves.

"How long have you had a crush on Edward?"

I laughed. Good thing I was too drunk to give a shit right now. "Since day one!" I slurred then laughed. "But not no more! He's a douche."

I heard Edward laughing hysterically on the couch behind me. I reached over and hit his leg. It was my turn then. "Rose! Trust or Dare!"

"I think you mean Truth?" I laughed more. "Man you're out of it." She stated. "Dare!" I got her now.

"Kiss Alice."

They both gaped at me. "What! No!" They yelled at the same time.

"You both have never kissed girls, so do it." I was so out of it.

They leaned in and touched lips and pulled back as quickly as possible. "Whoop-whoop!" Emmett wolf whistled.

I rolled over to my side. It was Rosalie's turn. "Edward truth or dare?" He rolled his eyes.

"Dare!" I dare you to kiss Bella?" It came out more of as a question. But she meant it.

He didn't hesitate either. He sat next to me. Inched closer. Closer. He brushed his lips on mine, then pulled away. "You're a tease!" I slurred. He shrugged and stayed where he was, sitting directly next to my face. Blocking my view.

**EPOV**

When Rose asked me to kiss her I wanted to so badly beyond belief. But I had to keep up my façade. Bella was so cute when she was drunk and out of it. I didn't down that many shots, 6 minimum, so I wasn't fully shit-faced. Only a little off balanced.

Bella sat up with an annoyed look. I probably blocked her view or something. Her eyes were a little unfocused when she tried to glare at me. She looked so fucking adorable when she was mad. My dick twitched.

"Bella!" Emmett said with his loud ass mouth.

"Dare!" She slurred leaning back again, her arm brushing my pant leg. She was laughing hysterically.

"You're going to regret this one lil sis!" He had a shitty grin on his face. "You and Rose make-out with tongue until I say stop!" God he was a moron. Ha. The king of morons.

Rose spoke up. "What are you going to jack-off to it later while your in the shower?" She grinned.

"No babe that's what your for." They kissed quickly. I really didn't need to know what was going on past closed doors. "Now go!"

Rose crawled over to Bella and pulled her up, Bella wincing as she did so. Poor thing was so out of it, I wondered if she was going to remember tomorrow. Rose whispered something in her ear which made Bella blush. But she shook her head to whatever was going on in Rose's crazy head. She kneeled in front of Bella who was struggling to sit up herself.

Rose leaned in. Closer. Closer. Emmett was right there next to them. Wide eyed waiting for it. Slowly they're lips touched. I sat there and watched amazed. My Bella looked like a good kisser! I saw tongue! And there it was. Holy shit my pants got tighter all of a sudden in the front. This shit was sexy. All of a sudden Rose moaned as Bella grabbed her boob. Emmett's eyes were the size of saucers. It took all my will power not to laugh.

Bella pulled away and fell backwards laughing her ass off. Note to self, cut Bella off next time. She rolled onto her side and just stayed there breathing heavy. She was a fun drunk. I could tell. To bad her dad was an ass. Her, Jasper and Alice looked completely stoned. They were amateurs.

"Trusth are dare!" Bella slurred toward me.

"Dare!" I shot back. Trying to keep up the façade that was slowly dwindling down to nothing in it's own good time.

"Umm…." She looked cute when she was thinking too hard. She got up then, crawled towards me hugged me around the shoulders?

"Bella? What the hell are you…"

"Shhh!" Emmett and Rose were gone. Alice and Jazz were passed out. Which made me and Bella alone. "I know what to do…" He had a devious look to her face.

She was eying my lips. I mean she was already straddling me, with her arms around me, hanging on for dear life.

"Bella…"

She grabbed my forehead roughly and fucking smashed her lips to mine. I wish I could say I didn't kiss back. Buuutttt…..

Fireworks were going off behind my eyelids. She wrapped her hands in my 'sex hair.' And moaned loudly, that noise went right to my dick. She noticed too. I felt her licking my bottom lip for entrance and or tongues battled for a while. Mine won. I wanted to fuck her but I held that urge back. When my member twitched I felt her grind on me before pulling away.

Her eyes were filled of lust. Mine were probably the same way. She rested her forehead against mine. And breather deeply before bursting out with laughter. I shouldn't have kissed her, she wasn't in her right mind. Not normal. Drunk. Shit-faced.

She leaned to my ear. "I… just made you cheat on your girl friend." She pulled away to see my shocked expression.

"That's not true!" I stuttered out.

"Isn't it though?" She leaned down and kissed me 3 quick times before her shoulders slumped and she started crying!

"Bella!" I shook her. "Bella! Are you alright!" I shook her head no. "Tell me what's wrong?" She sobbed louder. Okay then? What was going on here? "Please?" I whispered.

"It hurts Edward." She croaked. I pushed the hair out of her face.

"What does, love?" I had just called her love. I hope she wouldn't notice, that'd be embarrassing.

"Everything!" She stated before passing out limp in my arms. Well great. This was going to be wonderful.

I carried her skinny ass up to her room and laid her down. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She didn't look hurting. I just wanted to take care of her. But I knew I couldn't. I was supposed to hate her. My guard was slipping down every second of the day. I took off her sweater when I saw them.

Her deep cuts. Some looked recent, others looked months old, others were just scars. She cut herself! I grabbed her arm and traced them lightly with my finger. I felt her shiver under me. So I quickly kissed her 'emo arm.' and hung her sweater over her computer chair. Then covered her up.

Ignoring her didn't have to be the only way to protect her could it?

**BPOV**

Spinning. Everything was spinning when I woke up and I soon ended up on the floor with a loud thump and groan. Alice came in worried. She didn't seem to see me first.

"Oh Bella!" She yelled running toward me.

"Quit yelling! Quit moving! Quit being Alice!" I yelled then groaned. I have a fucking bad ass hangover. I didn't want to move.

Alice only giggled at that. And pulled me up and I quickly swayed back and forth. Almost falling on my ass in the process.

"Follow me, I'll give you something for the headache you probably have now."

"How do you not have a hangover?" I asked annoyed.

"My caffeine level have something to do with it I bet." She went on and on about random things. I almost tripped down the stairs to the kitchen. I was a wreck. I did my best to climb on a bar stool and failed.

I looked over to Emmett. "Emmy!" I whined holding out my arms for him. "I need help!" I laughed when I realized his footsteps faltered a little bit.

He helped me up on the bar stool and I rested my head in my arms. I wanted to crawl under my covers and sleep for a million years. Everyone was quit so far, for my sake. I was a little new at drinking that much whiskey. And those shot glasses were pretty big.

Twenty minutes of peace and quiet passed until it got louder. Someone busted through the door and the messy bronze hair made me realize it was Edward. Really? Man I saw slow this morning. He ran inside and slammed and locked the door and took off running for the kitchen. Too bad for him he slipped on some orange juice Emmett had spilled. He landed on his butt and slid into my chair. I fell off sideways and landed right on Edward. He smirked.

"Fuck!" I groaned and fell on the floor backwards. My butt was in between his spread legs, and I fell to where I was on the floor. "Shiiittt…" I grabbed my head. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. But I wasn't going to cry in front of Edward-fucking-Cullen. "Emmett!" I whined. Wanted to be on the stool again.

It was too late. Edward done had us both up, he was holding me bridal style. "Damnit I'm hung-over watch what your doing!" I groaned covering my eyes with my arm.

"Bella, I'm not moving." He smirked at me.

He placed me on the stool and I put my head back down. "Why the hell did you knock me down in the first place?" I yelled into my arms. I heard him laugh as he took a seat next to me.

"Well… I kind of broke up with Beanie this morning, and well, she chased me from her house to mine…" I chuckled nervously. Then mumbled something about being a psycho bitch.

I peeked at him through my right arm. "Why would you do that to her? I hope she don't like come to burn down your house while your sleeping or something!"

"What's mine is yours, you'd die too smart-ass." I stuck my tongue out at him, something like excitement flashed across his features. Then something dawned on me.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm tired of hurting you. Because I know I do," he motioned to my arm filled of cuts.

"You know you're mood swings are starting to give me whiplash." I retorted.

He changed the subject. "What do you remember from last night. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just think okay?"

I sat and thought. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

Last night I had practically molested Edward Cullen. I panicked.

Then calmed down once I realized he kissed me back.

I had to wonder if he broke up with Beanie for me?

**Theres the chapter peeps. sorry if I have some grammar errors, im not using microsoft, im using word processor. it sucks!**

**Sorry to break the news. Things always get worse before they get good in my stories :P OMG school needs to hurry up and start already… I go back august 17****th****. **

**Oh and does anyone have any guesses who Bella's english teacher is? I mean Mrs. Dwyer. cant get any easier than that. **

**I'll try to update twice more before I go back to school kay? til then… **

********************REVIEW*************************************


	8. If he only knew

**OK im sorry for not updating my story sooner! blame me being a junior in high school, its so hard to do homework, and then get sidetracked with the internet, to type my story! but I decided to suck it up today, and since I didn't go to school today! Cos my alarm clock is a piece of $h!t….**

**Caution Dark themes.**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 8: If he only knew

I had kissed Edward. Edward Cullen. But he kissed back I kept telling myself. He stared back at me in silence. I was a blushing mess, I already knew it. He raised up his hand slowly and cupped my cheek, I thought he was going to kiss me but I guess he had other plans in mind.

He slowly stood. "Goodbye Bella."

This pissed me off. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means we shouldn't be friends, but I'm tired of staying away from you."

Damn him and his mood swings. "What the hell does that mean?"

He smirked at me. "Isn't it clear?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. No it wasn't clear. Not one bit! Damn hangover.

"Were friends silly Bella." Friends? My heart sank at that.

He took off then, walking cautiously over to the door to check for any signs of Beanie the stalker chick. He thought she had it bad for him before they started dating, it's going to be hell now that he's broke up with her. I smiled internally. Alice walked up to me then holding a glass full of mushy looking stuff.

"Drink it, it's my special remedy hangover!" She was bouncing everywhere again. I drank down the contents and grimaced. This shit was disgusting. "Eggs, orange juice, and cough syrup!" Alice was proud. I coughed venomously. She patted me on my back. "Man you have it hot for Edward!"

My eyes widened. "What the… Alice! No!" I giggled.

"Yeah you so do, you're crushin' on my brother!"

I blushed. "Too bad he told me he only wanted to be friends…"

Her face looked like she could kill. "That son of a bitch! He's so dead when I get a…"

"Alice! Calm down! It's fine, I'm not really girlfriend material, and don't you dare hurt him, or tell him that I "have a crush on him," ok?"

"Whatever you say…" She said inconspicuously. Alice was up to something. I knew that evil little Pixie face a little too well. I glanced back over to Emmett, he looked as clueless as they came.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked aloud. Waiting for anyone to answer.

"I was thinking makeover time for Bella, but since she can't learn how to drink her alcohol right! I guess we'll be doing something else!" Alice sang with a smart ass tone to her voice. "What do you think we should do Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know this place! You all decide, I'm up for anything that you all do."

Emmett cut in then. "Absolutely anything?"

I gulped. "Emmett damnit! You know what I mean!"

He laughed a deep throaty laugh. "How about we just do whatever, I mean this is Sunday, we go back to school tomorrow. Lets chill-ax!"

I felt foreign again, I didn't know what chill-ax was, so I just waited there for Alice to respond to him. Her face lit up, damn the pixie had an idea. "Lets all just get together for one big slumber party? I mean it will be like yesterday but no alcohol. Belllllaaaa might just die!" She laughed. "Knock on wood!" She knocked on Emmett's head. He didn't seem to understand the joke.

"Bella go retrieve Edward, and I'll collect the twins!" Emmett said. Alice was done gone setting up for the big event that was going to be known as our slumber party tonight.

I walked over to where Edward was in the living room. He was sitting by the window looking sad!

"Hey." He greeted me. I sat down on the window sill next to him.

"Alice wants to have a giant sleepover." I stated. "And well, I don't know the plans yet, but Em told me to come get you." I smiled at him. "And I haven't known her for a whole month, but I know she's going to have something serious up her sleeves!"

Edward laughed at that. "It only gets worse the longer you know her." I laughed at his words, I knew they were true. "Once I let her plan my birthday party, it was insane. I only knew my family!" He was making hand gestures while talking. "She didn't invite a single one of my friends, because they were quote un-quote dirty, and nerdy." He laughed his musical laugh.

Then we shared a moment where we stared blankly into each others eyes, it was sweet. He broke the comfortable silence. "Last night…" There goes the bit, this was bad news. "about the kiss. I don't regret anything but…" Oh no 'but!' "I really just want to be friends. You know that right?"

I felt tears prickling in my eyes, I wouldn't let Edward Cullen see me cry. I inhaled a shaky breath. "Yeah." I smiled sadly at him. If he only knew how I really felt about him…

**OK I know this is short, but its been over a month since ive updated and I wanted you all to have something until my next update, im not giving up this story, I love it too much : ) have u all noticed how ppl arent using myspace anymore and its all about facebook? add me on mine please :D info on the profiiile! **

**oh heres a hilarious short story.**

**Me and my 2 besties were about to go to bed.**

**Me: I better take off these silly bandz before I like wake up dead or something…**

**Albanie/Tara: Charlotte are you really gonna wake up dead!**

**Me: Ohhhh whoops! :D**

**Heres another one Albanie's sis wouldn't sit down and Albanie goes SIT DOWN I CANT HEAR THE TV! or shut up I cant see, something funny like tht. I fail at stories! ^-^ remember next chapter might be short, but itl get u all through. remember im a junior now and its complicated…**


	9. Jealousy Burns

Hey long time no story? Sorry about that, school is hectic, I've been busy with trying to get an art scholarship and all. But anyways here's the new chapter for Foreign Exchange:

Caution Dark Themes.

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 9:**

**This sleepover wasn't that bad. Compared to the last one this was fun. I think it was because I honestly didn't like makeovers, and girly things, it was fun to spend time with the whole family. Edward and Emmett were playing some video game on the Wii; Super Smash Bros, or something like that. Emmett unleashed a Poke' ball and that destroyed Edward. **

"**Mother-son-of-a-goddamned…!" Edward yelled out in frustration, he didn't even finish his sentence.**

**I was just laying on the floor sprawled out on my back thinking about how happier I am here than living with Charlie. Yeah sometimes I feel scared, but I think that's because of my past. I'm still scared of guys and people in general, but they haven't hurt me in any ways so far. But I'm still waiting for the moment where I'll be cornered and scared and their will be no one to save me. I've never had a boyfriend before, I was too scared of being hurt, and when Edward told me he only wanted to be friends, that only confirmed my fears. I'm still going to work on it though.**

**Someone then laid next to me, I turned on my stomach to see who it was. No other that Edward. I smiled at him.**

"**How are you liking this sleepover so far?" He asked.**

"**It's a lot better than the last sleepover, I think it's because I'm not being Bella-Barbie this time."**

**He laughed. He looked so carefree and handsome when he just smiled. Man I'm seriously crushing on him. "I'm sure by the end of the night, they'll try to make you over."**

**I whispered to him. "What time is it anyways?"**

"**A little after 11 why?"**

**I gave him a smirk. "Because I'm thinking, if I go to bed now then nothing will happen to me…" I smiled evilly up at him. Man I was weird.**

"**Nice," he said. He pulled a blanket around me and turned out the lamp next to us on the table.**

**Tonight wasn't that eventful though I fell asleep easily, no dreams, no nightmares, just the pitch black.**

**XxX**

"**Wake up, time to get ready for school!" Alice sang from in the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see myself wrapped around Edward. I felt myself blush, and I quickly scrambled away from him. Hopefully he didn't know I practically molested him. First when I was drunk, and second when I was unconscious. I was something else.**

**I glanced at the clock, it was too early to be functioning. I hurried up the stairs to my room, I still couldn't get used to having my own room. I looked through my closet for something to wear. I picked out something simple. A black long sleeved shirt with a purple spaghetti strapped shirt over it. Some jeans and converse, and I was ready to go. **

**I walked down the stairs, Edward was still asleep. I crept over to him and shook him lightly. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to go get an education." I cooed. Alice snorted quietly from the kitchen.**

**He stirred and opened his eyes, they shined brightly. "What's going on?" He said sleepily.**

"**Time to get ready for school, that's what's going on." I smiled at him.**

**He smiled back sleepily, then brushed his messy hair out from his face. God he was adorable.**

**XxX**

"**Hey Bella!" I turned around to find that Mike Newton kid running to catch up with me in the hallways. He halted beside me. I continued to open my locker, but he couldn't take the hint, he kept talking. "How has Forks been treating you?"**

**I shrugged. "It's been alright, I haven't really been out anywhere."**

"**Ah. Forks is boring, how about I take you out sometime this weekend? So we can get to know each other, and so I can show you the sights?"**

**Ugh ever persistent I see. "Maybe Mike, I doubt it." I pushed off the locker and walked to my English class.**

**He followed me like a little faithful puppy dog. "So what would you like to do?" His eyes shimmered with hope. Mike was a little on the creepy side.**

"**Whatever you want to, if I decide to go." I shot back. **

"**Sure thing, see you later Russia."**

**I scoffed as he walked away. What the hell! I took a seat in my English class, the teacher was already shooting me daggers. I didn't really care what her problem was; today already felt like an, "I don't give a fuck" kind of day. I slumped in my seat as Mrs. Dwyer droned on about "The Outsiders." A book we were reading. Bitch. I don't know why, but I held a hate emotion towards her.**

**By lunchtime I felt like screaming. Was Edward a fucking player or something? He was texting Tanya all lunch period, not talking to anyone. What the hell. Yeah, I'm a jealous person, even though Edward wasn't mine, I still felt this way toward him… does that make me a bad person? Nah, it just means I'm crushing hard. Why can't he like me back though? Aren't I good enough for him?**

**The way he grins down on his phone makes me think; of course not. I'm never good enough. I sighed and got up from the table, not very fond to be around people. Alice gave me a questioning glance, then I gave her a look, a look she understood too well. I took my seat in my next class, waiting for lunch to end.**

**When lunch ended, Edward scurried in and took his seat next to me. **

"**Oh I just have great news!" He whispered excitedly.**

**Just then the teacher started to talk.**

"**Write it down." I mumbled back.**

_**I know you'll probably hate me for this but… ~E**_

_**Just tell me! ~B**_

_You know Tanya right? Of course you do lol_

_**What about her?**_

_You're going to hate me!_

_**WTF tell me already**_

_I just asked her out…_

The color just drained from my face. She was like my enemy, I hated that bitch! That's why I beat the shit out of her. I decided to pretend it wasn't going to bother me, even in reality, it did. 

_**And?**_

_She said YES!_

_**I hate that bitch. **_I wrote, not giving a fuck.

_Bella, can you at least be considerate to my feelings?_

_**Oh, I care about your feelings, I just hate her, and you know that, why the hell are you with her anyways?**_

_Because I like her? _

I mentally scoffed. Yeah right.

The bell rang loudly and shrilly.

I knew what I had to do right this moment.

I found Mike.

"Hey Russia, you still wanting to go out this weekend?" He smiled down at me, in a creepy way. But I didn't care, I had to make Edward jealous.

"Why yes I would Mike. Pick me up at 7 Friday?"

"Sure thing Russia." He bent down and kissed my cheek. I tried my hardest not to flinch away. I was rewarded when I looked up, and Edward was glaring at me. 

Operation make Edward jealous into action: Check!

**Hope you guys liked it, its short, but I've been busy, I'm a Junior in HS, gah its so pressurefied.**

**~Until the next.**


	10. Who are you to me Edward?

**OMG! It's been forever! Sorry I've been working on my new fanfic, its about Tokio Hotel? So if anyone likes them, drop in and check it out? Called Love and Death. :3 I could use some reviews on it :3**

**Caution Dark Themes.**

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 10: Who are you to me Edward?

Tomorrow I would be going on a date with Mike Newton. Just thinking about it made me want to throw up in my mouth a little bit. I knew I was just doing it to make Edward jealous, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it didn't feel good. Me and Mike weren't meant to be, but I had a feeling me and Edward were. Whenever we touched hot tingles made their way through my body, my heart fluttered and he actually made me happy. Mike on the other hand made me feel creeped out. But I had to go on with the plan.

Ever since Edward and Tanya have been dating, he's been ignoring me. But you cant deny the happiness she's brought him, it makes me so sick it isn't funny. I'm in love with Edward Cullen and he doesn't even know. I sighed. Tanya hates my guts, and makes sure every time she sees me she makes it known to me. But you know, she's an angel in Edwards eyes. Tanya can be the biggest bitch to me, and Edward don't even do anything, hell, sometimes he even plays along or laughs at me! What the hell?

Alice is encouraging me on my scheme to make Edward jealous. Right now she's picking out my 'perfect' outfit for my date tomorrow. I just cant shake the feeling that all hell is going to break loose, but that's just me, the paranoid bitch. At first I thought Alice would freak out on me, and tell me its wrong to play with other peoples emotions, but she went along with me. At least I have someone on my side for once. And you better believe, I will do anything it takes to win Edward.

The pixie bounded in with tons of clothes in tow. That only means one thing… Its Bella Barbie time. I scowled. "Aw don't be that way chick! You'll look so sexy for Mike, Edward wont know what to think."

I shuddered. "That guy creeps me out, he wouldn't try anything funny would he?"

"Don't be so negative honey," She smiled sweetly at me. "And if he tries anything silly with you, I'll rip his balls off myself alright?" She said it with a dead serious face.

I muffled a laugh, because I realized she wasn't playing around. "Thank you Alice, I really do appreciate it. Your like the sister I never had." I stepped over to her and hugged her as big and as hard as I possibly could. She seemed a little shocked for a second, but then hugged with all her might back. I was squeezing pretty hard too, she didn't falter once though. I smiled at her. "I love you Ali." I blushed realizing I just said I loved someone out loud.

Her pretty little eyes lit up at that. "Oh Bella!" She latched herself around me again. "I love you too!" We giggled a little bit like idiots before we broke apart at a knock at the door. Edward popped his big head in. Yes I've resulted in name calling in my head. I was pissed at him.

"Mom said it's time to eat." He said in a monotone, void of all emotion. Somehow that made me even more mad.

"Save us some food, were getting ready for my date tomorrow night." I spat towards him, in a fake cheery tone. His eyebrows rose, and he made direct contact at me. "What?" I said icily.

"Nothing." He stuttered towards me, then hesitantly closed the door behind him. I made sure he was gone before I turned to Alice and started laughing happily, she soon joined after and we started jumping up and down like hyper people.

"You are going to make this plan work!" She sang happily. "But now, here's the fun part…" She trailed off and I groaned. "Clothes!" She yelled.

She started throwing all kinds of weird colors at me, but at the same time, they all looked like something I would wear. I stepped into my giant walk in closet and changed at least 15 times until Alice found the right outfit. It was one of my least favorites, but I still looked good. Not to sound conceited or anything. The first few outfits were cute, I dressed quickly, not wanting to face the pixie's wrath. A tight black shirt, stripped pink and grey vest with black faded skinny jeans were the winner.

I wasn't crazy about it, but I liked it I guess. After that she put me in front of this huge mirror at the back of my closet. I tucked my left arm under my right one, I'm surprised Alice hasn't seen my cuts yet, I mean I was everywhere with my arms today. A part of me would love Alice to know about it, but the other part just wants to keep it quiet.

Alice busied herself in front of the mirror, collecting the makeup she'll need. "My date isn't until tomorrow Ali, can't we worry about this then?" I whined.

She tsked. "Silly Bella! We want to get ahead and try out everything before tomorrow, so we'll know what to do when the time comes!" She tried to reason, but I think I just didn't like make up. I rolled my eyes. She took that as her opportunity to pounce on my face with an eye shadow lid base, we waited for that to dry before she used a very pretty pink on me. Then used two different kinds of mascara! My eyes popped, they looked so huge and pretty I couldn't even believe it. She lined my eyes with a thin layer of eye liner and added some lip gloss. "Bella you are drop dead gorgeous!" She stated. "I'm so jealous, you have the looks and the body!" She beamed. "You'll win Edward in no time!" She exclaimed.

"Do you really think so Alice?" I asked doubtful.

"Girl, trust me, I'm usually right about these things, and Edward will fall for you, if it's the last thing I do!" She put her hands on her hips and stood like Superman. I shook my head at her, then looked at my reflection, I looked like a completely different person. I looked pretty and happy. Alice was amazing at makeup, I could never do what she just did, I would probably end up poking my eye out, and being in pain.

XxX

I didn't go down for dinner, I was too nervous to eat. But now I felt a little hungry, it still felt weird eating whenever I wanted without being told no. I had changed into shorts and a long sleeved purple shirt, yeah it was from Wal-Mart, but I still liked it. Alice threw a fit about it, but I loved it, it was such a pretty color.

I trudged myself towards the kitchen wanting to find something quick to eat without making much noise. But you know, I tripped on the very last step, I tumbled down and landed on my side. I cried out in pain, that didn't feel too pleasant whatsoever. Carlisle hopped up from the couch and sprinted over to me as fast as he could. The rest of the family was just staring in shock, not knowing what to do. Tanya happened to be there, and guess what the fuck she just did! She let out a harsh laugh.

I managed to raise up my whole arm despite the pain, and give her the middle finger. "Bitch." I muttered. Its like she heard me all the way over there, because she crossed her arms and pouted, snuggling closer to Edward on his lap. Did I mention I hated her guts? Carlisle looked at me with humor in his eyes, I only shrugged. He sat on his knees in front of me.

"Does it hurt anywhere Bella?" He asked, going into complete doctor mode. He was kind of intimidating, in a good way though.

"I just feel a little sore, I'll manage though." He stood up holding his hand down to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling me up. I winced a little bit, but I knew I'd be okay. I was not going to be taken out by a staircase. Or for that matter a step!

"Yeah, I'll just walk it off, I'm sure it's not that bad." I smiled at him. "I was just going to grab some food real quick, then head to bed…" I trailed off.

He laughed. "It's okay Bella, you don't have to explain yourself, you're a part of the family now remember?" He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled back at him

"For what honey?"

"For being so nice, and accepting." I hugged him once back and took off for the kitchen, a little embarrassed because there was a crowd watching us, granted they were my _family _it still made me feel a little weird. When the door swung close behind me, I heard wild mumbles, they were all telling Tanya to come and apologize! Psh whatever that bitch had to say didn't matter to me, she was a nothing in my life.

I was popping some popcorn and making a few cheese sandwiches when the door opened and I heard her walking toward me. I knew it was her, because I could smell her perfume! I wasn't even cracking a whore joke, but now that you say something about it…

"We need to talk." She stated. I rolled my eyes.

"What about?" I played it off, busying myself with pouring my popcorn in a giant plastic bowl.

She put her and on my shoulder and yanked me to where I was facing her. "Ok, so obviously we hate each other…"

I grabbed her hand and removed it forcefully. "Obviously." I sneered to her.

She only rolled her eyes and continued talking. "But can we put our differences behind us?" That kind of caught me off guard.

I double looked her. "Do what?" I asked dumbfounded. I still wasn't grasping what she was trying to say.

"Exactly what I said dumb ass!" Her patience was wearing thin, even I could tell that. "Lets just pretend to be nice to each other for Edwards sake." Ha. Knew she wasn't really wanting to be nice to me.

"Why should I do that huh?" I said a little stubbornly. I had my reasons though.

She scoffed. "Ok you freak, all I'm asking is for us to at least pretend to get along, because I've waited a long time to date Edward, and now that I have my chance some dirty foreign bitch isn't going to come between me and my opportunity." Wow she is such a frigid bitch.

I put down my popcorn and crossed my arms. Edward may be a dumb asshole, but I care about him. I stepped closer to Tanya. "So let me get this straight." I said in my most menacing tone. "You want to lie to Edward about us getting along?" She tried to protest but I cut her off. "Bitch, don't even, pretending is the same is lying! And I'm not going to lie to him." I said, proud of myself.

She sighed in frustration. "I fucking hate you! You're ruining my life!" She actually stomped her foot. Wow, such a baby.

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual!" I was trying to keep it somewhat quiet in the house, but I had a feeling they were all listening anyways. "And who are you anyways! All your trying to do is get into Edwards pants!"

She gasped. "Who told you? Jessica did didn't she? That slut." She started digging around for her phone.

I gaped at her. Holy shit, she wasn't even dating him because she liked him, all she wanted was his cock. Should have known. "No Jessica didn't tell me, but you just did."

Her eyes held so much fury for me. I'm glad. I have a fan club. "You fucking cunt…" I slapped her hard on the cheek.

"No!" I trailed off. "You listen to me, you take your whore ass and leave, all your going to do is hurt Edward, he doesn't need all that petty bullshit." I said lowly and clearly. She gulped, she was totally scared of me.

"Why do you even fucking care?" She seethed. "Aren't you fucking Newton? So what me and Edward d is none of your damn business." She still seemed to be in shock, she had a glazed look to her eyes, and she was standing there with her hand over her cheek.

I laughed harshly. "I'm not fucking Newton!"

"That's not what he's saying…"

I took a step closer. "That's what your damn problem is Tanya," I spat her name. "You listen to too many rumors, you cant decipher the truth from the fake. So you've sucked up all the fake." I said cleverly.

She just stood there. "I'm not fake." She stuttered out.

I laughed. "Yeah well, if your not fake then I'm the happiest person in the world!"

"I'm not going to stop seeing him." She said stubbornly.

"I don't fucking care what you do, I'm just not going to pretend for you. It'll only end up hurting everyone in the end." I said before I grabbed up my food and turned on my heels.

"What are you a fucking devil worshiper or something!" She whispered loudly across the kitchen.

I laughed. "Honey, I'm worse." I stated then threw open the kitchen door. Like I said, the family was being nosey, but I don't think they could hear anything because we were whispering mainly. I would definitely have to talk to Edward later. She was a fucking bitch, she didn't even like him like that, all she wanted was a quick lay. I stomped off towards my room. I soo didn't need all this drama right now.

I quickly ate and fell asleep into the dreamless abyss.

XxX

Harsh shaking woke me up, I tried to slink back under the dreams, but the shaking kept me at bay. My eyes shot open and a horribly angry Edward stood in front of me. I sat up in my bed slowly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes, I yawned. "What is it Edward?" I stretched too.

"Don't play your fucking games with me Isabella Swan." His voice was laced with venom. This peaked interest with me, he called me by my whole name.

"What are you talking about?" I said sleepily.

"You fucking hit Tanya!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "But did she tell you why?"

"I don't care." He said down to me. "Everything was just perfect until _you _came along! It's all your fault Bella! I don't give a rat's ass if where you came from violence was the answer… it's not the answer here, alright?" Wow, talk about taking it out on someone.

I only nodded though, if he was going to be mad, he should be mad at Tanya not me. "Are you going to let me explain? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I used his full name, I was beyond pissed at him right now.

"Why the fuck should I give you a reason to explain yourself to me? Give me one good reason!" He seethed, trying not to speak too loud, he didn't want to wake the rest of the family up to our argument.

"You know what?" I yelled. "Just get the fuck out and leave me alone!" I was so fucking mad. He looked like he was in complete shock, like he couldn't believe I yelled at him. Well he better believe it, because I just did. I loved him and all, but I need some space, especially if he was going to believe that slut over me.

"Give me your damn explanation!" He yelled back.

"No! You'll see when it happens. You'll see how I was right and your slut of a girlfriend was wrong!" I yelled.

"Tanya isn't a slut!"

"Right." I scoffed.

"Maybe your just jealous of her!" He tossed out towards me.

"Jealous how? Because she's dating you and I'm not? Well how about this Edward, open your eyes, not everyone wants to be with you! For your information I'm going on a date with Mike to-today? So why should I be jealous?"

"You are not going to date Mike!" He scowled.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?" I said angrily.

"He's going to fucking hurt you Bella, you aren't going to date him." He sounded protective, but I knew better than to let him get in-between me and my plan.

"Watch me." I said, trying to cut off conversation.

He growled angrily. "You are dumb. And don't come running to me when he tosses you aside. Because all I'll have to say to you is, 'I told you so!'" He stormed away and slammed my door shut as hard as he could.

I flipped over and screamed into my pillow.

**Soooo :] what did you guys think? :3 I need more reviews!**

**So REVIEW :D**

**:D :D :D**


End file.
